Miraculous Magic
by MckeeMaus
Summary: After the death of the Queen, and the disappearance of Prince Adrien, magic is outlawed. People must go into hiding to avoid being arrested. Tired of sitting around, magic user Marinette decides to take action. And that damn Chat Noir just won't leave her alone. Why does Master Fu insist they work together? And what happened to the Prince? Rated T for blood/swearing. Marichat AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and critiques are very welcome. I want to grow as a writer and do better. :)**

 **I was inspired to write this after having a dream one night which consisted of a mashup of Miraculous Ladybug and Cinderella Phenomenon (a fantastic visual novel on steam, highly suggest playing it). Of course, I own neither aforementioned series. Please enjoy my dream child!**

* * *

She eyed the rush of people from her seat in the corner of the tavern, listening to the quick, panicked whispers. She caught a few words here and there, and saw the injured girl. Yet another family torn apart. All because of the law of the land. A stupid one at that. What was so wrong about being a magic user? It used to be viewed as a blessing. Now, it was only a curse. She downed the rest of what was supposed to be soothing tea and slammed the cup down angrily.

Pushing her chair backwards, she grabbed her black cloak and threw it on, buttoning it with a little more force than was necessary. She could tell the button was hanging on loosely, but she'd fix it later. With a glance to the old man assisting the poor girl to the rooms upstairs, she marched to the back door and left without a word, ignoring all the eyes on her back.

Memories flashed through her mind, but she quickly pushed them away. Her skin itched and her hands shook. She needed to get away from the tavern. She needed to let out her frustration.

As soon as she reached the first set of trees, she took off into a sprint, hair flowing behind her. Faster. Faster! She pushed energy into her legs and feet, the trees rushing past in a blur. A pleasant tingle shot through her body, like it always did when she used magic. What was so wrong about magic? It could do such wonderful things! But, it could also do such horrible things...

Abruptly, she came to a halt by a river, her chest heaving from her sprint. She couldn't think like that. No amount of self pity was going to bring them back. Who knew if they were even still alive? She knelt down, cupping her hands into the icy waters and splashed her face. The cold bite on her skin calmed her slightly, and she reached for another handful to do it again.

"It's been some time since the last one was brought in, hmm?"

She paused, looking down at her reflection, then sighed. The remaining water fell from her hands as she turned to face the old man behind her. He came closer until he knelt down in front of her, patting her face dry with a cloth, then grabbing her hands. In moments, warmth returned, her red skin faded away to a more healthy color.

"Marinette, you're getting better at controlling it. No repairs need to be made to the Marchen this time," the old man chuckled, giving her hands a gentle pat.

Marinette just stared down at their hands. "Master Fu, the Marchen is growing more and more full as the weeks go by. The number of incidents are becoming more frequent. And I…," she hesitated, "You say I'm getting better at controlling my magic, but I can feel myself getting angrier. I hate just sitting around! I need to do something! It's not fair!"

Master Fu watched as the woman's body trembled and the telltale signs of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. He knew it was hard on her to see the victims brought to the Marchen. He brought one of his hands up to her chin, pushing her head gently upwards until she was looking directly at him.

"My dear, the time to act is nearly here. The pieces are almost in place, and soon, your fight will begin. Be patient my little ladybug," Master Fu gave her a small reassuring smile.

The woman frowned slightly at the old man's cryptic words, but soon relaxed. "You keep calling me a ladybug, but I don't feel very lucky," she said as she stood up, grabbing Master Fu's arm to help him up as well. He just shook his head, the small smile never leaving his lips.

The walk back to the tavern took longer than she thought. Marinette didn't realize just how far she had ran. She stole a glance at the old man beside her, walking with the aid of a cane, and shook her head.

This old man had taken her in, like many others at the Marchen. The old tavern had become her home a little over a year ago. It was strongly enchanted to keep potential dangers outside, and it's magical patrons hidden inside. Only those in possession of magic could find it, others would just see an empty hut. Most people only stayed a few weeks before setting off to hide somewhere else. Others, like herself, who decided to stay permanently, earned their keep by helping out and running errands.

Finally, they exited the forest and the tavern was in view. She could she a woman standing in the open doorway, arms crossed, and tail swishing slowly from side to side. Her auburn curls were loosely tied up into a ponytail, and the closer they walked, Marinette could see the exhaustion in her hazel eyes.

"Master Fu, the girl has been cleaned and bandaged. Shes just resting now," the woman then turned her attention to Marinette, "Mari, I need you to help me and Nino clean up with bar. It's getting late, and I think everyone just wants to head to bed."

"Thank you for your help Alya, it's much appreciated," Master Fu said, walking past Alya into the tavern, the two women following behind him. He stopped by the edge of the stairs, looking over his shoulder with a smile as the two woman walked towards the bar, "Tomorrow, the weather will be nice. Why don't you go for a walk around the village Marinette? I have a package that should be arriving as well. Could you be a dear and pick it up for me?"

Alya and Marinette exchanged glances, before she looked back at Master Fu and nodded her head. The old man's smile grew and he turn back around, disappearing up the stairs.

"I swear, I wonder about him… I mean, he's a great man and I'm thankful for all he does, but he has got some SERIOUS mystery around him," Alya said, grabbing a rag and dipping it into a bucket of soapy water. Marinette nodded in agreement, taking off her cloak and throwing it over a chair. The button fell off, dropping onto the floor and rolling away to some unknown corner of the tavern. She sighed, she'd fix it in the morning.

"Hey dude, you okay? You kinda just took off earlier in a hurry after the girl was brought in. Master Fu told everyone that the Marchen was closing for the day, then poofed out of existence."

Marinette turned to the man behind the bar. He had dark skin, with short black hair and brown eyes. He was relatively new to the Marchen. He had bumped into Alya while she was running errands in town two weeks ago and he saw through her glamour. She immediately brought him back to the tavern to speak with Master Fu. He had said that he was originally from a village further south, and had just been passing through. Although he could not use magic, he could sense other magical beings and see through glamours. A rarity to be sure. For some reason, he had decided to stay, and Marinette had a feeling it had something to do with her foxy friend.

"It's a long story Nino, one I'm not sure Mari wants to get into tonight," Alya replied before tossing Marinette a rag. Marinette gave her a thankful look before beginning to wipe down the tables. Nino stood still for a moment, glancing between Alya and Marinette, then resumed drying the drinking glasses and placing them back onto the shelf.

* * *

" _Marinette, run! Get out of here!"_

" _Maman! Papa! No!"_

" _Marinette run, hide! We'll come back for you!"_

" _NO!"_

" _PLEASE GO!"_

* * *

Marinette startled awake. Sweat covered her body, making the sheets cling to her skin uncomfortably. Her head was throbbing and and her heart was racing. Their screams still rang in her ears. She gripped the bed, trying to come back to reality.

There was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep. Untangling herself from the mess of sheets, Marinette sat up and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to raise and the ground was covered in a thin layer of frost. Winter was just around the corner. This would be the second winter without them….

Sighing, she got out of bed and turned towards her dresser, stripping off her dirty cloths as she walked. As wonderful as a bath sounded, she didn't want to spend an hour preparing it. Closing her eyes, she grabbed what moisture there was from the air, forcing it together into a very thin layer of water, then pulled it along her skin. The cooling sensation started from her head and worked its way to her toes, taking all the sweat and dirt with it.

When she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a pale woman staring back at her. Pale, but clean. Once she ate, her skin would return to a healthier shade. Probably.

She threw on some clean undergarments, followed by tight black pants and knee high black boots. Then she pulled a red tunic over her head, making a few adjustments, such as adding a black belt around her waist. She had made this tunic herself and was quite proud of it. It was made of stretchy material that looked rather slimming. It went down to her knees with two slits up to her hips on either side. The long sleeves clung to her arms like a second skin and the collar dipped slightly below her collarbone in a wide u-shape.

Lastly, she ran her fingers through her hair and put it up into a messy bun, her bangs falling out to frame her face. With one last glance at the mirror, deciding she looked presentable, she exited her room and quietly made her way down the hall to the stairs.

The smell of breakfast cooking hit her nose as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Master Fu stood above the stove, stirring a giant pot of what she assumed was porridge.

"Ah, good morning! It's a bit early isn't it? What are you doing up ladybug?"

Marinette grabbed a glass off the shelf and filled it with water, then took a seat on one of the bar stools. "You're up too."

"Ah, but its normal for me to be up and about this early. You my dear tend to sleep in. Is everything alright?"

She paused for a moment, the glass barely touching her lips, before she took a sip and set it down. "I've just got a lot on my mind it seems, Master Fu," she sighed.

The old man took a taste of the porridge, nodding to himself, before pouring some into a bowl and grabbing an apple. He set both in front of Marinette, along with a spoon. "Eat, you'll need energy if you're to walk around the village today."

Marinette glowered at the old man, "Who said I was going to go?" He just gave her a small smile and poured some porridge for himself. Shaking her head, she picked up the spoon and took a bite. She wasn't sure exactly how he got ahold of such things like spices, but he did. And his food was always amazing. In no time, the bowl was empty and she was nibbling away at the apple.

Master Fu excused himself for a moment, then came back with a piece of paper and a bag of coins. He handed them to Marinette, that small smile appeared on his lips again. She thought back to what Alya had said last night. She wondered about the old man sometimes too. Its like he just knew things. Even with magic, there was no way to see into the future. Was there…..?

"We're running a little low on a few supplies; there's the list and the coins for purchase. Oh, and take this too. I noticed your cloak was looking a little….rough," Master Fu said, tossing a new black cloak at her. It was slightly heavier and no doubt warmer than the one she had before.

"I could have easily fixed the other one," Marinette grumbled, "But thank you Master Fu."

"Ah, you needed a new one anyways. That old one is ready to be cut into rags my dear. Besides, it's getting colder out. We may not get snow, but that wind will surely freeze you. Leave your dishes, I will clean them up."

Marinette put the cloak on, tying it tightly in the front. Her assumption was right, it was warmer than her old one. Slipping the list into the coin bag and tying it to her belt, she made for the front door, grabbing another empty bag that was laying on the floor.

"Might I suggest taking a walking stick? Never know when you might need it ladybug…," Master Fu chuckled.

Marinette shot him a look of exasperation before reaching into the corner and grabbing a long, sturdy walking stick. With a salute, she exited the Marchen without another word.

The old man chuckled again. Things were about to get more interesting, and the pieces were coming together. In fact, he already had another room set up for the arrival. He only hoped that Marinette didn't hurt their new guest too much.

* * *

She brought the cloak closer to her, thankful for the way it kept the cold air out. She had already crossed the large field and was now entering the forest that surround her wooden home. Despite the chill, the sky was clear and the sun was beginning to filter through the trees. That old man was up to something. She just wasn't sure what though. However, she couldn't find it within herself to tell him no when he handed her the cloak.

She loved the forest. It reminded her of her old home. It had laid at the edge of her village, right next to the trees, and the smells of fresh bread gathered customers every morning. Whenever she found herself lost, she would just follow the faint smell back home. She used to stay up late with her maman making icing and decorating cookies for the next day. Maman would let her sneak a couple up to her bedroom, a little secret between them she had said, though Marinette was sure her father knew. She hadn't had a cookie since the day they were taken…

Distracted by her thoughts, she failed to notice she had wandered off the pathways and stumbled upon a small campsite. Thankfully, it seemed no one was around, but she cursed her lack of attention under her breathe. There was movement inside one of the tents and Marinette cursed again, there WAS someone around. Quickly she hid behind a thick tree.

She heard another set of feet stomping towards the camp, not bothering to avoid stepping on branches. "Oi! Took you long enough, I'm starving!"

"Well then how about you catch the fish next time, eh?"

Marinette flinched. How was she supposed to sneak away without drawing attention to herself? It wasn't like her to be so distracted and she cursed her luck. She wasn't sure why Master Fu gave her the nickname of ladybug. A twig snapped, and she looked up. "Well what do we have here? What are you doing out in the middle of the woods by yourself? And so early in the morning too!"

Marinette gasped and tried to make a run for it when the newcomer jumped in her way, trying to grab her. She backed away and whipped around, the coins on her belt rattled. The other two men were making their way towards her, a glint in their eyes she didn't like. Her luck was just getting worse and worse.

"Well aren't you a cutie. And look at that boys, she's got a nice bag o' coins with her too! This must be our lucky day!" The men all laughed.

She glanced around her, taking in her surroundings, thinking. She had to fight, there was no other way, but 3 on 1 was not very favorable. And the men looked tough. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Master Fu told her to never use magic to harm others, but in last case resort, defend yourself at all costs.

Marinette got into a fighting stance, eyes still closed, and began to focus energy throughout her body to give her extra strength. The men continued to laugh and draw closer.

"I don't think m'lady appreciates you all ganging up on her."

Marinette froze in place, eyes flying open in search of the new voice. Another man dropped down from the tree she had originally been hiding behind. He was dressed in all black, from head to toe. His hair, what little peaked out from under the hood of his cloak, was the color of gold, moving ever so slightly in the breeze. He wore a black mask over his eyes... Eyes that were two shades of green. His scleras were a light green, his iris' a slightly darker shade. And his pupils were slit, much like a feline's. Whoever this man was, he was definitely not a normal.

The thugs quickly unsheathed their swords, a slight tremble in their legs. "He's not human!"

The masked man placed a gloved hand on his chest, his other landing on a blade at his hip. A smirk blooming on his face, "Now that's not very nice."

Marinette didn't wait to see what would happen next. Like a spring being released, she swung at the man behind her, hitting him square in the head with a sickening crunch. He fell to the ground, dead. The two men in front began to turn around until the sound of metal on metal brought their attention back to the masked man. He had engaged one of the them into a battle with his blade. She swung her walking stick at the third.

He staggered backwards with a grunt, but blocked with his sword. They began trading blows, one after the other, neither person taking an advantage. Marinette didn't know how the masked man was fairing, but she could feel her exhaustion from lack of sleep catching up to her. She had to end this, now. Gathering energy into her hand, she sent a blast of wind at her attacker, sending him back into a tree.

Marinette stumbled slightly, using her walking stick to keep herself from falling over. When she looked back at the man she had been fighting, the masked man was hovering over him, blade in hand. She glanced around the area, seeing the last of the trio laying still on the ground, red blossoming across his chest. She snapped her attention back to the black figure.

He stood up and turned around to fully face her, his blade dripping crimson. He took a step towards her and Marinette got into a defensive stance, glaring into his strange eyes. He paused, glancing down at his blade before tossing it down and putting his hands up.

"I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" _What are you?_ The man grinned, and Marinette could see a set of fangs among his brilliantly white teeth. He swept down into a deep bow, one hand resting on his chest, his eyes, which twinkled in great amusement, never leaving her's.

"The name is Chat Noir, princess."

* * *

 **Authors Note: When imagining and writing about Chat Noir, I picture Wesley from Princess Bride, in his black outfit. Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, hello…. I know it's been over 6 months since I posted chapter 1. That was unintentional. I had planned to write out and post a new chapter once a week, but 2018 just hasn't been my year. Lots of things have happened and unfortunately 8 chapters I had already written out are permanently gone. So, I have to re-write every one of them, and hope they're as good as the first time around. I noticed a few grammar errors in ch 1 when I went back and reread it, which I'll go back and fix when it's not after midnight. lol Thank you for being patient with me!**

* * *

Marinette blew her bangs out of her face in irritation, trying to ignore the presence behind her as she marched back towards the Marchen. He hadn't left her alone since the thug incident, and she had decided the errands in the village could wait. _Sorry old man._

"You never answered the question earlier. What _are_ you doing in the middle of the forest? It's quite dangerous out here, princess. You don't have 9 lives like me."

Her eyes narrowed. If she had more energy, she would be dashing back home. God, she couldn't get away from him fast enough. She **hated** being treated like a damsel. She was more than capable of handling herself, and everytime he called her princess, the more annoyed she got.

"Stop calling me that."

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me princess. That's not my name," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Your name is not a sound you've graced my ears with yet, princess," he purred.

Marinette stopped walking, openly gawking at him. Did he just…..? Chat Noir looked at her innocently. Clenching her fists, she picked up her pace, almost jogging now through the trees. His longer legs had no problem keeping up with her.

She wondered for a moment if it was safe to be leading him back to the Marchen. He had just slain two men like it was no big deal after all. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop following me. I don't know who you are."

"I've already told you, my name is Chat Noir," he chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you. I simply wish to make sure you remain safe. There could be weirdos hiding about."

 _The only weirdo around is you,_ she thought as they broke through the last set of trees, the Marchen in view. The sunlight was hitting the wooden inn just right, making it seem like it was glowing, but Marinette didn't take the time to appreciate the beautiful sight. With a quick intake of breath, she let out a whistle, warning the patrons inside that there might be danger approaching and to be ready.

She could feel his eyes on her, probably in curiosity, but she ignored him and sighed in relief when she saw Alya open the door and walk out with a katana in hand, Master Fu trailing slightly behind her. Master Fu was smiling as he whispered something to Alya, causing the fox to pause, then lower her weapon. Marinette frowned as she approached them.

"Well, well...what are the odds of running into you out here, old man? Guess you were right, fate works in mysterious ways," Chat Noir laughed, bowing slightly to Master Fu. Marinette glanced between the two, then looked to the other female in confusion. Alya just shook her head and slide her katana into its sheath, just as lost.

"Come in boy, you must have had quite the journey. I'll pour you a glass of milk."

* * *

" _Marinette, there's a sweet little boy here. Why don't you come say hello?"_

 _Marinette popped her head around the doorframe leading to the kitchen where she had been helping her papa bake. There was flour covering her apron and bits of it clung to her hair too, while a smear of chocolate lingered on her cheek from the mini food battle that had just taken place._

 _Curious, she slowly walked towards her maman. It had been awhile since a newcomer had come to the bakery. She recognized the pretty older woman, she'd come a few times, always wearing a cloak with the hood up. Marinette didn't understand why she hide her face away. She had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen._

 _Something moved behind the lady and Marinette turned to look at it. She gasped. Not something, someone. A little boy she guessed was around her age peaked at her shyly, a light pink dusting his cheeks when they locked eyes. His eyes were similar to the lady's, but even better. Different shades of green and gold danced, beckoning her to come closer. He oozed kindness from his pores and Marinette found herself blushing back._

 _The lady smiled and laughed, gently pushing the boy out from behind her and towards Marinette._

" _You're beautiful...," the boy blurted, before his face turned red and he remembered his manners, bowing at his waist. "I-I'm sorry!"_

 _Marinette was frozen to her spot next to the baked goods display. This angel with sun rays for hair thought she was beautiful? She felt a nudge from beside her and she snapped out of her daze, face also turning red. She curtisied while stuttering, "T-thank you! Y-you t-too!"_

 _The boy stood up, a sheepish grin on his face. "It's nice to meet you, my name is-"_

* * *

Marinette sat at the bar with her back hunched slightly, cradling her cheek in her hand. She was trying her best to ignore the commotion behind her, the flirtatious giggling, the million questions. It seemed everyone was interested in the newcomer. It had been almost a full week since he arrived and she had done her absolute best to avoid him. Alya sat down beside her, facing towards the crowd. Propping both elbows onto the bar, she leaned back.

"Damn girl, there's never been this much excitement over a new face in the Marchen. He's got the men and women swooning," Alya tilted her head back and laughed in great amusement. Marinette just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, Mr. Smooth has everyone falling over his stupid puns. They're not even funny. And is everyone forgetting we barely even know this guy?"

The fox girl shook her head and nudged her best friend in the ribs, "Oh c'mon, his puns aren't that bad. And besides, Master Fu obviously knows who he is, and that's good enough for me. You didn't act this way when Nino first got here."

"Nino didn't give me weird vibes Alya."

"Weird vibes… What kind of weird vibes….?"

"Something about him is just….I don't know how to describe it. Off…?"

Nino choose then to saddle up to the bar and join the conversation. "I heard my name. Whats up?"

Alya shook her head and jabbed a thumb towards Marinette. "This one thinks that there's something 'off' about tall, dark, and mysterious over there. Weird vibes she says."

Nino took a good, hard look in Chat's direction. He watched as everyone tried to sit at the table around him and ask him questions about his life. What was his favorite color, was his name really Chat Noir, was he born with magic or cursed, what was his favorite dish, did he have someone in his heart, etc. Sometimes he would give straight answers, other times he would be vague. Nino shrugged.

"Master Fu trusts him. That's good enough for me," he finally replied and Alya nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you! That's what I said too!"

Marinette sighed in frustration and gave both of them a look before pushing away from the bar and heading towards the stairs, fulling intending on sneaking off to her room and possibly getting another hour of sleep if she was lucky. But, like she kept reminding Master Fu, she **wasn't** lucky…

Someone accidently bumped into her and she started falling towards the floor. She was much too tired, between the constant lack of sleep lately and her magic training, so she just closed her eyes, bracing for impact. But it never came. Instead, she felt a firm grip around her upper arm and her world being set straight. The touch sent electricity throughout her whole body and she shivered. She opened her eyes and shot a quick glance at the hand still on her arm, trailing up the arm to the person it was attached to.

Chat was looking back at her and for a moment she swore she saw concern flitter across his eyes before it was replaced with amusement and a large grin.

"Falling for me already princess?"

Marinette just looked at him like he'd grown another head. She had never in her life met someone so…. So….. A chuckle sounded in front of her in the direction of the stairs and Marinette snapped back into focus, settling Chat with a glare and yanking her arm free.

"I don't fall for stray cats, they could have fleas," she shot back, once again heading towards the stairs before her eyes locked onto Master Fu and she paused.

"I know you probably intend to go and hide away Marinette, but you never did head into town earlier this week as instructed," Master Fu said, his eyes twinkled with mischief and Marinette suddenly felt wary. "As punishment, you need to go down to the river and collect more water. Why don't you take Chat with you so he can get more familiar with the area? He'll be staying with us for a while more."

She just stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Was the old man crazy? Had she not made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with the cat? She felt irritation course through her body and she clenched her fists. She just wanted some peace and quiet!

"Master Fu! I-," Marinette started, but Master Fu gave her a reprimanding look and the words froze in her throat.

"Marinette, you're not usually so rude."

Marinette's face went flush and guilt over took her. He was right. She was known for being kind and helpful most of the time, and although Chat's flirty behavior annoyed her, that was no reason to treat him like dirt. He honestly hadn't really done anything that bad, but he gave her this weird feeling she couldn't quite put a name to, and there was also the confusing electricity whenever he touched her. Shooting the cat an apprehensive glance, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. We'll go fetch more water. But afterwards, I really need to take a nap….," Marinette muttered, trying to put a lid on her irritation for the blonde stranger.

Without another word, she quietly dawned her cloak and grabbed two large buckets, motioning with her head for Chat to grab the other two. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and some were whispering about how awful she was, but she ignored it and exited the enchanted cabin.

* * *

The walk through the woods was almost peaceful. Almost.

While Marinette tried to focus on the path and listen to the birds chirping, she could feel Chat's eyes burning into the back of her skull. Finally reaching the river, she threw her buckets down and turned to face him. "What?" she snapped.

Without taking his eyes off her, he bent down to relieve himself of his own buckets, far more gently than she had, then leaned against a boulder, crossing his arms and frowning.

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She just stared at him, unsure of what to say, so he continued, "Have I offended you in some way? If I went too far on our first meeting I greatly apologize….."

His eyes seem to hold a sadness in them that made Marinette wince and she turned away, grabbing a bucket and placing it into the water. She didn't bring the bucket out immediately, instead letting it sit under the water while the cold current brushed past her fingers.

"I should be the one apologizing. Alya and Master Fu are right. This isn't like me….," she said quietly, staring at her rippled reflection on the river's surface. "I haven't been sleeping much and I have a lot on my mind… But I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

Sighing, she took the first bucket out of the water and grabbed the next one, finally looking back at him.

"I'm sorry Chat Noir."

A smile spread across his face. Chat pushed off the boulder and squatted down beside her, grabbing a bucket too and quickly filling it up. "I know they say first impressions are important, but how about we start over, hmm? If you're feline-ing up to it," he winked.

Marinette groaned and set her second bucket full of water down while Chat finished filling his. "It's still a mystery as to how everyone finds your play on words funny."

He place a gloved hand on his chest, "Meowch, you wound me!."

She felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips before she carefully laid down on the grass next to the river. Chat raised an eyebrow in question, but Marinette just put her hands behind her head in a makeshift pillow and closed her eyes. "I get the feeling this was more than just a simple errand to fetch water. It's not like we were necessarily running low, and the fact you and I were chosen means Master Fu wants us to spend some time together... I think."

After a moment, she heard an amused chuckle and the grass beside her moved, indicating he had laid down as well. He wasn't close enough to touch her, but she could still feel heat rolling off him towards her. She was about to say something, but decided to just let it go. He really wasn't doing anything wrong. Instead, she returned to listening to the sounds around them.

This part of the river was mostly calm and shallow, the water pushing past rocks and bubbling when the land dipped slightly, creating a miniscule waterfall. Leaves were starting to change colors and fall to the ground. A squirrel dashed around the foliage, collecting it's last bit of food before the ground froze and hibernation was upon the land. The birds that had yet to fly to the warmer region for the winter sang songs to each other through the trees. Back and forth. Occasionally a new bird would join into nature's symphony. Taking a deep breath and filling her lungs with the earthiness around her, Marinette started to slowly drift off.

Something small landed on her nose, then a leather hand reached out to gently remove it. Marinette cracked an eye open and turned to look at Chat. He was laying on his side, facing her, with one arm propping him up, face cradled by his hand. The other was bent in front of him, with a ladybug on the tip of his finger. "Why does Master Fu call you Ladybug?"

"Because I excel in healing and I have a rare gift…. I can summon objects for a short period of time to help get out of tricky situations. Sure, I can cast other spells and make potions, but creating and fixing are where I'm strongest. He believes I'm lucky, like a ladybug…. And my favorite color is red…However I don't think I'm lucky at all. I'm clumsy and I always seem to attract trouble."

She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this, and she felt silly for rambling, but the words just seemed to slip past her lips. He looked at the ladybug perched on his finger thoughtfully for a moment, before turning his focus completely onto her and grinning.

"I agree with him. I don't think it was misfortune that brought us together in that bandit camp. It was definitely luck. I'm glad it happened m'lady."

She felt her cheeks get warm, but she swore it was from the cold breeze that wafted through the trees, and quickly snapped her eye shut again, turning her head back to the sky. Nature's song yet again filled the silence between them, yet again began Marinette drifting off.

Right before she fell into rest's sweet embrace, she thought she heard Chat whisper something.

"You're beautiful…."

* * *

 **So this one is about 800 words less than the first, but I really felt I needed to give you guys something after such a long hiatus. Huge thank you to everyone that favorited and reviewed chapter 1, and an even bigger thank you to the ones who choose to follow. It means a lot to me, and I promise to post much, MUCH quicker next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I wish you could come by more often…" she pouted._

 _The boy smiled sadly, giving her hand a squeeze, "Me too. But mother and I aren't supposed to be here. If we come by more often, someone will notice, and then we won't be able to come at all."_

 _Tears began to form in her eyes as she nibbled on the croissants from the bakery, and fought the urge to sniffle. The thought of never seeing her new friend again made her very sad._

 _"Hey, don't cry…," the boy frowned. "Do you want to know a secret?" Marinette quickly nodded her head, eyes growing wide. "You have to promise not to tell." Again she nodded her head, looking at him eagerly._

 _"Mother has these dreams. Dreams that tell her where to go, and when. She told me she's been blessed by a very powerful fairy, a fairy of fate," the boy paused, taking a bite out of his snack, chewing and swallowing before he continued," Mother told me visiting your bakery will result in something great."_

 _Marinette thought for a moment over his words, then she flashed him a bright smile._

 _"I know us becoming friends is great!"_

 _The boy laughed and she joined him, all sad thoughts from moments before vanished. Once they had calmed down, and finished their snacks, the blonde boy pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Marinette. She looked between him and the box now resting in her hands for a moment, before the boy urged her to open it._

 _Inside was a beautiful silver ring. In the center of the ring, tiny emeralds formed little leaves, which encased tiny rubies that resembled rose petals. It was too big to fit on any of her fingers._

 _"Your papa said we missed your 10th birthday, so mother and I spoke to the jewelry maker."_

 _She gasped, her whole face turning the same shade as the rubies and she tried to give the box back. "T-thank you! B-but I can't this accept - I mean accept t-this!"_

 _The boy shook his head, looking at her fondly and laughed, "You have to. No one one else can have it, it was made specially for you. Please Marinette?" He gave her the puppy eyes he knew she just couldn't refuse, so she caved and threw her arms around him in a tight hug._

 _"I'll treasure it forever! Thank you A-"_

* * *

Marinette sat on the floor, her back against her bed as she fidgeted with a ring in her hands. She had very few possessions, most of them lacking any monetary value; therefore she wasn't really worried about them being stolen. This however, she hide well. It was the only thing she still had from before coming to the Marchen, and its price rivaled it's sentimental value. It had been almost a decade since she received this ring from a precious, kind friend.

He'd stop by the bakery occasionally with his mother, and every time he would ask for her. They'd run off to the back yard, or into the woods, but always within shouting distance from the bakery. She couldn't recall their adventures in detail though. She rubbed the small scar behind her ear and frowned.

His name was on the tip of her tongue, but she still couldn't remember it. All she had was A…

Suddenly, her door swung open, pulling her out of her reminiscing and with a delayed reaction, she hide the ring to her chest and glared up at the intruder. Hazel eyes stared back, both hands resting on her hips, before her eyes drifted to Marinette's clenched fist.

"Haven't you heard of knocking first?"

Alya crossed her arms in front of her chest and she shot back, "I've been knocking. And calling your name. I thought something was wrong," she paused, looking back at Marinette's hand, "What was that? You've never been the type for jewelry."

"It's nothing."

"Riiiight, and Master Fu is my biological father. Whatever it is, it had you in a trance."

Marinette got off the floor and turned her back to Alya, slipping the ring onto a leather strap and tying it around her neck before tucking it inside her high collar tunic for safety. She turned around to face her best friend and hastily replied, "It's a very important keepsake. I was just thinking about someon-," she cleared her throat, "Something."

The fox smirked and Marinette groaned. Alya wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied. Forget about curiosity and the cat, this was much worse. She loved Alya dearly, but she was known for always getting to the bottom of things, one way or another. Mentally preparing herself for her nosy friend's questions, she slipped on her boots and walked past her and down the stairs.

The Marchen had quieted down significantly after the two large groups of refugees said their goodbyes and wandered off in different directions. Now the inn and tavern just held its usual tenants and a few stragglers. Nino and Chat sat conversing at one of the tables, munching on bread and sipping water.

Alya quickly grabbed Marinette by the elbow and dragged her over to them. Marinette made a face. Chat had been trying to start conversations with her a lot since the trip to the river, but she still felt apprehensive around him and kept the word exchanges short. The men immediately ended their conversation upon noticing the women approaching.

"You know I need to know more about that shiny you're hiding Mari," Alya laughed as she plopped down into a chair next to Nino. Marinette sighed and sat in the fourth chair, between Alya and Chat.

"Marinette has something shiny? That's unusual. Now I'm curious too," Nino said.

Marinette smirked, "Of course you are. You're on Alya's side, like always." She threw a piece of bread at Nino's face, whose cheeks turned pink and he rubbed the back of his head. Alya giggled, then nudged Marinette.

"You don't have to go into all the details, but it's seriously going to," she glanced at Chat, "bug me-," he chuckled and Marinette rolled her eyes, "if you don't tell me a little bit more. Like who gave it to you? Were they the someone, sorry, something you were thinking about?"

Shoving a piece of bread into her mouth, Marinette thought while she chewed. After she swallowed, she took a deep breath and sighed, "Like I said, the ring is an important keepsake. An old friend gave it to me as a belated birthday present."

Three sets of eyes were focused on her and she shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable. She placed a hand absentmindedly where the ring lay under her collar. "Unfortunately I can't remember much. While the guards burned down the bakery, I ran into the woods, but I tripped and fell, hitting my head on a rock. Occasionally, in my dreams, memories play out…," Marinette frowned, "but come morning, it's mostly all foggy. I know his name starts with an A."

Looking off into the distance, her frown turns into a gentle smile, "I remember his eyes; the richest green I've ever seen, with flecks of gold dancing in the light. They would put any emerald to shame."

Alya and Nino were wrapped up in her explanation, hanging onto her every word, trying to picture the mysterious boy from their friend's past in their minds. Unbeknownst to the other three, Chat's hands curled into fists in his lap under the table and words threaten to spill off his tongue, but before any could muster up sound, Master Fu dropped off two plates of food for Alya and Marinette, his walking cane hooked on the crook of his arm.

"The boys have already eaten lunch, here's your share ladies," the old man said, then turned to Marinette. "What's this I hear about a ring? Did someone court you ladybug?"

Marinette blushed and choked on the water she had been attempting to drink, while Chat pulled his hands from under the table and used them to nonchalantly hide his face.

"No one has asked for my hand, Master Fu!" The bluenette gasped in between coughs. "I was talking about an old friend."

With an amused twinkle in his eye, Master Fu chuckled, "May I see this ring your….friend… gave you?"

Marinette frowned and hesitated. She didn't really want to share the ring, it was her little secret, a part of her past, but something inside of her told her to pull it out anyway and let them see it. She struggled back and forth in her head, weighing pros and cons, when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Please Marinette?"

Her eyes widen as she looked over at Chat, the emotion in his eyes impossible to put a name to. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her, and her stomach suddenly dropped, but she wasn't sure why. Before she even realized what she was doing, she pulled the the leather strap from around her neck and out of her tunic, holding the ring delicately between her fingers. The sun coming through the window caught the emeralds and rubies, casting a shimmer show of lights onto the ceiling.

Chat abruptly stood up, his chair legs scraping across the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Marinette looked up at him with a questioning gaze, while Master Fu's smile widened. He tapped Chat's leg with his cane. "Chat, I have some heavy bags I need brought into the kitchen from the back room. Can you help me?"

He nodded and without saying a word to his tablemates, stalked off to the aforementioned room with Master Fu following behind him. Alya glanced between Nino and Marinette before shrugging and digging into her food. Marinette continued to stare at the door they disappeared behind, before placing the ring back around her neck and tucking it out of sight. She slowly picked at her own food, not having much of an appetite. Why did his plea weaken her resolve so easily? And why did it feel like deja vu?

"That ring looks expensive. Whoever he was, he must have had some serious coins." Noticing the weird air still surrounding the room, Alya spoke up again, "Soooo, what were you two talking about before Mari and I showed up?"

Nino fidgeted and Marinette was glad for the topic change. Nino however was not.

"It's guy stuff. I'd be breaking the sacred code between men if I tell you."

The redhead just rolled her eyes and laughed, "Probably gossiping about us I reckon. Don't worry, I'll get it out of you later, after Marinette and I get back from training." The man just flinched and began gathering up his and Chat's dishes, quickly heading off into the kitchen to clean them.

* * *

Marinette collapsed onto the ground, letting the damp grass press up against her exposed skin. She had long since thrown her cloak off to the side and rolled her sleeves up. Her chest heaved, gulping cold air into her lungs. It stung a little, but it wasn't unbearable. Her and Alya had started like usual, meditating and working on Alya's mental capabilities. They spoke for while telepathically, before getting up and stretching out their muscles.

Then came Alya's katanas, slashing and dodging the dummies Master Fu had enchanted months prior. Marinette had had to beg for weeks to be able to practice fighting before he finally gave in and agreed to it. And he figured moving targets that fought back would be much better practice than ones that just stood in place.

Marinette worked with her whip, focusing on knocking objects off the tree stumps and then snatching them off the ground, pulling them to her. The whip was an extension of herself and she pushed small amounts of magic through the leather, increasing its benefits. Both women's grunts and shouts could be heard between katana slices and whip cracks.

Afterwards, like always, Marinette would then focus on the ball of light inside her chest and repair any damage that had been done. But, unlike usual, Marinette had thrown herself even more into her training today, trying to keep the strange events from lunch out of her mind.

The fox sat on one of the stumps and took a moment to survey the area before saying, "You know, I think Chat might have a thing for you Mari."

The bluenette threw an exasperated look towards the redhead, who smirked back.

"What? I really think he does! He seemed really upset about you disliking him when he first got here. He's always sending glances your way and asking questions about you. And earlier, at lunch, he seemed jealous that you mentioned another guy with such fondness."

Marinette wanted to refute Alya's words, but nothing came. Frustrated, she punched the ground and finally grumbled back, "If he has a thing for me, it's merely based on appearance. He barely knows me."

"And whose fault is that? I mean, ever since you two went to fetch water together, you don't seem to actively be ignoring him anymore, but you still don't talk to him without myself or Nino around."

"I don't hate him. I just… its the weird vibes Alya. I'm still getting them. I want to talk with him, but at the same time I want to keep him at a distance."

Alya shook her head and stood up, beginning to walk back towards the Marchen. She paused though, and called over her shoulder, "He's not a bad guy Mari. I know he wants to be friends with you, but he's waiting for you to extend the branch first. You should open up to him a little. Friends for people like us are hard to come by, ya'know?"

Marinette watched her friend's retreating back until she disappeared beyond the slope of the hill. Taking a deep breath and throwing an arm over her eyes, Marinette was left alone to think over Alya's words.

* * *

It was a little ironic, Marinette mused. When she had finally decided to get to know Chat a little bit better, he was nowhere to be found. He'd leave early in the morning and not return until well past dark. The only person Chat spoke to was Master Fu, and occasionally Nino. Neither male told her much, in fact they seemed more interested in why she was suddenly inquiring about him. After receiving one too many amused looks from the old man, Marinette stopped asking.

It was midday when she settled onto the windowsill in her room, nursing a mug of warm tea with both hands, and looking out the open window. Rain fell, hitting the fallen leaves scattered across the ground and creating a soothing sound, though Marinette was anything but relaxed.

Was this how Chat felt when he first arrived? When she had gone out of her way to avoid speaking to him, or being near him? It felt unpleasant... She supposed this was karma's way of getting back at her for being so rude to him. Still, she had to wonder what exactly it was he did all day.

A gentle knock on her door brought her out of her musings and she quietly muttered a quick 'come in', still looking out the window. Her door creaked open, then creaked closed. She waited for her visitor to say something, but the only sound in her room was the rain. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment before exhaling, she turned her head. When blue eyes met green she almost dropped her mug.

Chat Noir stood there, debating something in his head, before finally stepping forward and taking a seat at the foot of her bed, flashing a bright smile at her.

"I hear you've been looking for me. What can I do for you m'lady?"

Marinette's mind went blank, unsure of what to say. She just stared at him.

"Is there something on my face? Or are you just entranced by my charm?"

She blurted out the first thing that finally came to her mind, "What do you want to know about me?"

The smile on his face dropped and was replaced with pure shock. Whatever he had thought she wanted with him, it certainly didn't compare to the question she had just asked. Marinette wanted to kick herself so hard. She hadn't spoken a word to him in days and that was the first sentence her brain could come up with?

Finally, the shock wore off and Chat grinned, resting his chin on top of his bent leg . "You've been searching for me, and you want to talk about yourself? I must have died and gone to heaven."

Marinette coughed and turned to look back out the window, taking a sip from her mug. "You can ask three questions, as long as I can ask three in return," she looked back at him and repeated her earlier question, "What do you you want to know about me?"

He took a moment, replaying her words to himself and staring into her eyes. Finally, he asked, "What is your favorite flower?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Three questions and you wasted one on asking me my favorite flower?"

"I could always ask something worse," he smirked.

Glaring back at him, she shook her head. "Forget-Me-Nots. They…," Marinette hesitated, unsure of how much she was comfortable with revealing. "They hold a special place in my heart, and they mean a lot. They bloom twice a year, once in the Spring and again in Autumn."

Chat thought over her answer, before nodding and grinning at her. "You're turn m'lady. What is it you wish to know about me? I will try to answer it as best I can."

Her eyes wandered over his face, truly looking at him for the first time. What **did** she want to know about him? Her eyes followed the line of his jaw to his chin, then up to the dimples in his cheeks and then to his cheekbones where the edge of the mask began. Her eyes wandered to to his perfect narrow nose, which almost made you think he was an aristocrat, and finally down to his light pink lips. His fangs shone brightly and seemed to slowly move closer to his bottom lip. Marinette frowned for a moment, until she realized that his grin had turned into a smug smirk and his eyes held an amused gleam.

She quickly turned her gaze to her mug before turning it back to him stubbornly, refusing to let him faze her. "Why do you wear a mask?"

He tapped a leather finger on his chin before answering, "I've been told before that I resemble someone. After awhile it got annoying, so I donned the mask. Eventually it just became like second nature. Would you like to see me without it?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She glared at him. "This is your second warning. You won't get a third. Whatever two questions come out of your mouth next are the questions I'll count."

Laughing, he held his hands up in surrender. Then he threw her for a loop by leaning closer and asking, "What do you think of Prince Adrien?"

Marinette just gaped at him, not sure where this question had come from or why he deemed it need-to-know information. "Um…," she didn't quite know how to answer. He looked at her expectantly, almost like a child eager to be praised. She frowned. "I don't know much about him. I never saw him. I know many people back home spoke of his kind smile, so unlike his father's, but… I mean… I wonder what happened to him. If he really isn't like his father, I hope he's alive and that he comes back to save his people from King Agreste's tyranny."

Chat had a strange look on his face, almost like he wanted to argue, before he winced and leaned away from her. Wanting to change the subject, Marinette quickly asked, "Were you born with magic, or.. cursed?"

"I wasn't born with it, I used to be a regular human boy but-," he looked at her with a sad smile, "I don't view this as a curse. I think changing into this," he gestured to his body, "Is one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me. Aside from meeting-," he coughed into his hand.

"Aside from meeting who?"

"Do you want that to be your final question m'lady?" He smirked. Marinette glowered. He was using her own words against her it seems. She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Lastly, about the boy you spoke of the other day… did you fall in love with him?"

Alya's words came flooding back to her again. _"You know, I think Chat might have a thing for you Mari… He's always sending glances your way and asking questions about you. And earlier, at lunch, he seemed jealous that you mentioned another guy with such fondness."_

Marinette's mouth felt dry suddenly, and the now cold tea didn't seem to help at all. She returned to facing out the window, hiding half of her face. Why did he want to know about her feelings towards the boy of her past? What did it matter to him?

A foggy memory suddenly flitted across her mind, and without realizing it, her fingers came up to lightly touch her lips as her eyes shut. It felt almost like a ghost had pressed it's lips to hers and brilliant green eyes stared back at her from the darkness. That's right...they had kissed once.

After another moment, Marinette finally replied, voice barely above a whisper, "I would love to see him again someday. If that day comes, I'll let you know…"

Chat remained quiet, and she wondered if he had even heard her, but then he spoke up, his voice sounding strained, "Wherever he is, I'm sure he'd love to meet you again too… What is your last question?"

Eyes still closed, Marinette sighed, "I think that's enough for today Chat…"

Chat Noir stood up from the bed and reached a hand towards her longingly, but his fingers curled into a fist and dropped to his side. With a deep bow, he left her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **What is this? 2 chapters within 24 hours? And it's even longer than chapter 2 like I promised? MADNESS!**

 **This is my way of apologizing for the annoying hiatus I took. PLEASE REVIEW. I'd love to know what you all think so far! :)**


End file.
